Wing Brotherhood
Wing Brotherhood — First appears in Archangel's Enigma. Introduction The Wing Brotherhood is a reclusive and deadly group of sworn sentinels who guard Alexander's place of sleep. They are also a mercenary-like group whose members sometimes hire out to various groups and individuals that require trained warriors. No one had ever known where they came from. The guys was that they belonged to an angel that preferred to work in the shadows.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 About Species * Vampires * Humans Leader * Tarek Symbols / Tattoo Mark * Tattoo: Raven — inked in an impossible silver—usually worn on clean-shaven scalps. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 * Symbolic Color: silver — their arrows have silver feathers Archangel's Enigma, ch. 32 Allegiance * Alexander * Wing Brotherhood Purpose *Alexander left these men here so that when he roe, he would do so with those he trusted, be able to rest in unhurried quiet as he grew in strength and to protect the caves from the curious—not to fight a battle.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 Powers & Abilities * Some have near immortality and vampiric abilities. * Trained vampires and mortal civilians and hybrid humans. Occupation / Position / Title * Guarding Alexander's place of Sleep * Tasks for various people on a contract basis Vows * Guards of the Wing Brotherhood practiced celibacy while on the job. The punishment for failure was the removal of a body part. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Take the mark of the Raven on their heads on their eighteenth birthday. Those that leave must shear their heads as a reminder of the discipline and honor in which they have been forged. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 * Vow to hold the line—keep everyone away from Alexander's place of SleepArchangel's Enigma, ch. 33 * Crucible that does not forgive the weak in soul. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Habitat / Location * Brotherhood Village in a Persian Oasis near some mountains and not far from Rohan's Palace. Characteristics / Traits * No one has spoken the secret of the groups existence in four hundred years—"Honor and loyalty and a crucible that does not forgive the weak of soul". Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Known Brotherhood Members * Tarek: Leader * Shavi: member of the Wing Brotherhood—he had been a new when an Explorer got past him into the caves, he fell for a distraction.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 * Guards on Mr. Ebose plane in New York Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Other Details * Younger members like to go out into the world. All return eventually—this is home. They bring back mates that rejuvenate the bloodline. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 * Women are a part of the brotherhood. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Tarek * Shavi * Alexander * Brotherhood Village * Naasir * Andromeda * Explorer * Rohan * Rohan's Palace * Raphael * Lijuan * Xi * Sleeper * Archangels * Favashi Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood The team charged with escorting the vampire, Old Jerry the secretary, back to Mr. Ebose in Sydney was waiting beside a sleek private jet. They were four guards of the Wing Brotherhood all with shaved heads and raven tattoos. The head guard handed Elena her pay transfer record—including a large bonus. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Naasir and Andi are taken to the Oasis Village by the Brotherhood and are unable to convince Tarek, their leader, that Lijuan is a threat. Tarek has his troop escort them out, then try to kill them.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 They escape, get past the gurads and enter a secret passage into the cave.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 They overhear two Wing Brothers talking about the Explorer that got past Shavi, green at the time. The Explorer came out mad. No one paid him mad ramblings any attention. they think Alexander scrambled his mind.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 After Naasir and Andromeda return from waking Alexander, they work together to prepare for Lijuan's attack. A scout reports to Tarek that Rohan had called in all his squadrons and ground troops prior to the attack. Xi and Rohan are at a stalemate—Naasir's warning through Raphael.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 They prepare for battle with booby traps and missles. Lijuan arrives with her troops—battle begins. Alexander rises, he and Lijuan engage—she hits him with Black Rain—skin, hair, wings blacken—Alex falls.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 Raphael hits Lijuan with Wilfre, she escapes with her troops. Raph goes to help Alex. Raph had Naasir keep the people away—had them to prepare a place suitable to receive Alexander.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 They'd have to greet Alexander under the open sky. They were distress at not being able to show due honor to their archangel. Andromeda recalled her scrolls and told them that he preferred to drink mead with his warriors around a fire—they relaxed. When he comes down, they pay homage to Alexander. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 The Wing Brothers must’ve all moved to Rohan's Palace since the Brotherhood Village was deserted and still in ruins. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 51 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Vampires Category:Angels Category:Alexander's Court Category:Wing Brotherhood